


Bride

by Carousal



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เมื่อกิมลีกลับมาบ้านพร้อมอาการหลงรักนางพราย และโกลอินตัดสินใจแล้วว่าต้องหาเจ้าสาวให้ลูกชายสักคนหนึ่ง</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride

ขอต้อนรับสู่ประวัติศาสตร์หน้าหนึ่งแห่งมหายุคที่สาม ตามตำนานโบราณที่ตกหล่นจากการเล่าขานใน The Lord of The Rings...

เปล่า...เราไม่ได้กำลังจะพูดถึงแหวนหรือจอมอสูรเซารอน...เพราะเราได้ผ่านประวัติศาสตร์หน้านั้นมาแล้ว สงครามแหวนแห่งอำนาจสิ้นสุดลงไปได้ระยะเวลาหนึ่งแล้วในขณะที่เรากำลังนั่งเล่าเรื่องกันอยู่นี้...ต้นหญ้าเล็ก ๆ ได้ผลิดอกออกใบระบัดไปทั่วท้องทุ่งซึ่งครั้งหนึ่งเคยแห้งแล้งราวทะเลทรายด้วยการทำลายของสิ่งมีชีวิตดำแห่งมอร์ดอร์... เสียงกระซิบด้วยความหวั่นหวาดต่อพลังอำนาจชั่วร้ายที่กระจายไปทุกหย่อมหญ้า ได้แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นเสียงกระซิบฝากคำรัก พร้อมทั้งรอยยิ้มที่หวนคืนสู่ใบหน้าซึ่งครั้งหนึ่งเคยท่วมท้นไปด้วยความระทมทุกข์ บาดแผลจากสงครามได้รับการเยียวยา ซากปรักหักพังได้รับการบูรณรักษา มหายุคที่สามกำลังจะสิ้นสุดลงในไม่ช้าพร้อมกับความรุ่งเรืองที่จะสืบทอดสู่ยุคต่อไป

ไม่...เราไม่ได้กำลังจะเอ่ยถึงกษัตริย์เอลเลสซาร์ เทลคอนทาร์ ที่กำลังตั้งหน้าตั้งตาสร้างบ้านแปงเมืองเสียใหม่ โดยมีราชินีคู่พระทัยประทับอยู่เคียงข้างเป็นกำลังสำคัญทั้งสมองและสองมือ...เขาอยู่ดีมีสุขแล้ว...ปล่อยเขาไป

และก็เปล่า...เราไม่ได้กำลังจะพูดถึงเจ้าเท้าปุยทั้งหลายในฮอบบิตตัน ที่บัดนี้กินดีอยู่ดี มีอาหารครบหกมื้อต่อวัน อันเป็นสุดยอดความบันเทิงเริงใจของฮอบบิตแล้ว...เราก็จะก้าวไปหาคนอื่นต่อไป

อ๊ะ ๆ ๆ ...รู้นะว่ากำลังคิดอะไร...ใช่...เรารู้ว่าใครที่คุณคิดถึง...จะเป็นใครไปไม่ได้นอกจากโอรสมาดแมน แสนเท่แห่งธรันดูอิล กษัตริย์พรายจากแดนเหนืออันแสนไกล...เขามีอะไรน่าสนใจเยอะแยะ เป็นต้นว่า ท่ายิงธนูกู้เฮล์ม (ของแท้ต้องมีบอร์ดและบันไดประกอบ) หรือท่าตวัดองค์ทรงม้ามหากาฬที่เรียกเสียงประสานโซปราโนจากบรรดาแม่ยกทั้งหลายก้องโรงได้อย่างไม่อายฟ้าดิน

เขาหล่อ...เขาเท่...เขามั่น...

แต่เราจะไม่พูดถึงเขา...

ไม่เอาน่า...มาทัวร์มัชฌิมโลกกันทั้งที...มีอะไรเร้าใจกว่าเอลฟ์เยอะ...ไปกันเลยดีกว่า...มุ่งหน้าสู่ Lonely Mountain...

ใช่...เรากำลังพาคุณไปสู่นครใต้ภูเขาหิน...ถิ่นคนแคระ...

เราขอนำคุณมารู้จักกับผู้อยู่เบื้องหลังของตำนานบทนี้

บอมเบอร์...

...

เอาละ...เราเข้าใจว่าคงจะมีหลายคนที่คุ้นหูกับชื่อของเขา แต่เอาเข้าจริงก็นึกอะไรไม่ออก...ไม่เป็นไร...ไม่ว่ากัน มันไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลก ในเมื่อเรื่องราวของเขาไม่ได้ถูกบันทึกไว้ในหน้ากระดาษของตำนานที่ถูกเรียกขานว่า The Lord of The Rings ที่ใคร ๆ รู้จักดี

หลายสิบปีมาแล้ว บอมเบอร์เป็นหนึ่งในสิบสามของกองทัพคนแคระที่ยกพลขึ้นบกที่ครัวของพ่อยอดชาย นายบิลโบ แบ๊กกิ้นส์ และว่าจ้างพ่อฮอบบิทผู้มีสายเลือดวัวคำรามอันน่าภาคภูมิใจอยู่ในตัวตั้งกระจึ๋ง ออกเดินทางสู่เทือกเขาเดียวดาย อันเคยยิ่งใหญ่ในฐานะดินแดนไพศาลของคนแคระที่ถูกรุกรานโดยเจ้ามังกรสม๊อกจอมวายร้าย ภายใต้การนำของธอริน...เรื่องราวเหล่านี้ได้ถูกบันทึกไว้ในหนังสือชื่อ There and back again โดยบิลโบ แบ๊กกิ้นส์ ซึ่งคุณจะหาอ่านได้ในนาม Hobbit

บอมเบอร์เป็นพลพรรคที่อ้วนกลมที่สุดในจำนวนคนแคระทั้งหลายในครานั้น และนั่นทำให้เขาต้องประสบเหตุการณ์อันเลวร้ายหลายต่อหลายครั้ง...เป็นต้นว่า เป็นที่ปรารถนาของบรรดาแมงมุมหิวโซมากกว่าใคร ๆ ในหมู่คณะเดินทาง หรือการขดตัวแล้วลอยไปในถังไม้สร้างความทุกข์ทรมานทั้งกายและใจให้เขามากกว่าคนอื่น เพราะพื้นที่อันจำกัดจำเขี่ยจนกระดิกกระเดี้ยไปไหนไม่ได้

เอาละ คราวนี้คุณจำบอมเบอร์ได้แล้ว...

แต่จะว่าไป...มันก็คงไม่ค่อยจะมีประโยชน์อะไรเท่าไหร่หรอก...เพราะบอมเบอร์จะออกมาเจอคุณแค่ห้านาที

บอมเบอร์เป็นคน...แคระ...ที่มีอัธยาศรัยไมตรีดีมาก เขามักจะใช้เวลาว่างในการเยี่ยมเยียนเพื่อนฝูงเก่า ๆ ที่รู้จักกันมาตั้งแต่เครายังไม่หงอก โดยเฉพาะเหล่าสหายที่ร่วมเป็นร่วมตายกันมาแต่ศึกสม๊อกครานั้น เทือกเขาเดียวดายที่บัดนี้ถูกขุดเจาะขยายอาณาเขตไปกล้างใหญ่ไพศาลภายใต้พิภพ กลายเป็นอุปสรรคอันยิ่งใหญ่ที่สุดในชีวิตบอมเบอร์ที่ไม่ค่อยชอบเดิน

แต่ไม่เป็นไร...ยังไงเขาก็มา...ถ้าเราให้เขามา...

 

คราวนี้คนที่บอมเบอร์มาหาก็คือโกลอิน

ลูกชายคนเดียวของโกลอิน...กิมลี...ที่บัดนี้เป็นหนึ่งในวีรชนคนกล้าแห่งมหาสงครามแหวนไปเสียแล้ว ได้กลับมาเยี่ยมเยียนบิดาหลังจากอพยพย้ายเคหาไปอยู่แถบถ้ำผาเฮล์มได้ไม่กี่เดือน

เป็นเรื่องธรรมดาที่ผู้เป็นบิดาจะเฮฮา ต้อนรับขับสู้ลูกชายตัวไม่ใหญ่แต่ใจโตผู้กลับมาในฐานะวีรบุรุษให้สมเกียรติ แต่ไหง...ริ้วรอยแห่งความชราจึงปรากฏบนใบหน้าของโกลอินเพิ่มขึ้นมาอีกห้าหกตีนภายในเวลากลับมาของบุตรชายได้ไม่ถึงครึ่งวัน

"จะอะไร" โกลอินพึมพำอย่างอัดอั้นตันใจ "ข้ากำลังเสียใจว่าไม่ควรจะให้มันเดินทางไปกับพวกนั้นเลย กลับมาคราวนี้มันมีอะไรเปลี่ยนแปลงไปเยอะทีเดียวเชียว" พูดจบ โกลอินก็อัดยา หน้าตากลัดกลุ้ม

"เปลี่ยนแปลงไปยังไง?" บอมเบอร์ซักไซร้

"มีอย่างที่ไหน มันว่าถ้ำเราอุดอู้ไป ให้ปลูกต้นไม้ซะบ้าง" โกลอินขยี้ใบจากบรรจุยาเส้นลงกับเก้าอี้หินที่นั่งอยู่อย่างไม่บอารมณ์รุนแรง "ต้นไม้! ต้นไม้ในเทือกเขาเดียวดาย! ให้ตายเถอะ พูดไม่พูดเปล่า มันดันเอาเข้ามาปลูกจริง ๆ ซะด้วย แล้วไงรู้มั้ย มันว่าถ้อเราน่ะมืดไป แสงไม่พอ ทำให้ต้นไม้ของมันเฉา...เราน่าจะเลิกใช้พลังงานถ่านหินแล้วติดแผ่นโซลาร์เซลล์ ฟัง! ฟังมันพูด! มีอย่างที่ไหน ให้คนแคระใช้โซลาร์เซลล์!"

บอมเบอร์อ้าปากค้างอย่างตกตะลึง

"สงสัยพวกพรายจะร่ายมนตราครอบงำลูกข้าให้เปลี่ยนไปได้ถึงขนาดนี้" โกลอินเข่นเขี้ยวเคี้ยวฟันอย่างสุดแสนคับแค้นใจ "ข้าจะทำยังไงดี"

"แล้วนี่กิมลีไปไหน?" บอมเบอร์ถามไถ่

"อยู่ในโรงช่าง กำลังอัดกรอบเส้นผมนางพรายลงในผลึกอำพัน...มันบ้าขนาดนั้นเชียว!" โกลอินยิ่งทวีเสียงดังขึ้นอย่างสุดอดกลั้น "มีใครที่ไหนในโลกเคยได้ยินบ้างไหมว่าคนแคระคนไหนหลงใหลพราย! โดยเฉพาะนางพรายที่อายุคราวทวดของย่า ถ้าให้ข้าทาย นางต้องทำเสน่ห์ลูกข้าให้หลงใหล หวังจะได้ลิ้มลองของแปลกสิท่า อย่าคิดว่าข้ารู้ไม่ทัน!"

บอมเบอร์กลืนน้ำลาย ลูบหลังลูบไหล่สหายรัก

"เอาน่า...เอาน่า...อย่าเพิ่งโมโหโทโสไปเลย" บอมเบอร์ว่า "นางพรายที่ไหนจะเลิศวิไลได้เท่าสาวเผ่าคนแคระ เจ้าก็หาเจ้าสาวให้มันสักคนสิ"

โกลอินอ้าปากจนหมากหล่น

"ในไม่ช้ามันก็จะรู้ว่าไม่มีแม่พันธุ์เผ่าไหนใช้การได้เหมือนคนแคระ" บอมเบอร์ยืดอกอย่างภาคภูมิใจ "ไม่เพียงแต่ทรงประสิทธิภาพด้าน Reproductive แถมคลอดลูกได้โดยไม่ต้องอาศัยหมอตำแย แต่คนแคระหญิงของเรายังสมบุกสมบันกว่ายันม่า ท้าแรงวัวแรงควาย สมรรถนะเป็นเยี่ยม เกาะถนน ชนท้ายก็ไม่พัง รูปโฉมหรือก็เหลือจะสวยขาดบาดใจชาย ไม่ว่าจะขาป้อม ๆ สั้น ๆ แสน Sexy หน้าอกที่เต่งตึงแน่นหนัดด้วยมัดกล้าม หรือเสียงคำรามอันหวานใสจับใจนั่น หญิงสาวเผ่าไหนเล่าจะกล้าเข้ามาเป็นคู่ต่อสู้ศัตรูหัวใจ จริงมั้ย โกลอิน?"


End file.
